Miracles Happen
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Tim's Family is fixing to face tragedy once again. Or are they? Sequel to Speed's Daughter
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "SPEED'S DAUGHTER" TAKES PLACE ABOUT 9 MONTHS AFTER THE LAST STORY SO IT'S THE END OF NOVEMBER EARLY DECEMBER. AWAY WITH THE STORY.

UNKNOWN SCENE

The shadow stood in the foyer of the business that. "Hi son. Guess what I'm your dad." The figure said and pulled a gun and shot the other guy.

SPEEDLE/CAINE HOUSE.

Tim was in the Master bedroom doing his tie. Horatio came in the room and smirked. "Even after all this time I still find you handsome as ever." Horatio said wrapping his arms around his waist..

"As much as I love these moments we have to get going. I told Jasmine we would be at their house at 7." Tim said stepping out of Horatio's arms.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." Horatio said kissing Tim quickly.

But that was interrupted when Horatio's cell rang. "You gotta be kidding me." Tim said groaning.

"Caine." Horatio said into the phone.

"Yeah Horatio we have a body down at the Wilcox building Lobby." Yelina said.

"Alright. I'll call my team." Horatio said.

"Body?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Horatio said.

"I'll call Jasmine and let her know." Tim said reaching for the phone. "Hey it's dad. Listen we're gonna have to cancel dinner tonight. Got a body." Tim said. "Ok tell Danny hi from us and we love you." Tim said hanging up.

"She mad?" Horatio asked.

"No. Said Danny had called and was working on a case any ways." Tim said..

"Alright." Horatio said.

CRIME SCENE

Horatio and Tim pulled up as did Ryan Calleigh and Eric. "Man I wish we could still go to Jasmine and Danny's . She makes killer pasta salad." Eric said.

"What do we have Alex?" Horatio said.

"Poor boy was beat and then burned to death." Alex said taking the ID out of the person's jacket. She gasped when she looked at it.

"Horatio it's Danny." She said.

"Oh damn." Eric said.

Tim closed his eyes. "No. No. This can't be happening." Tim said.

"Who would wanna hurt this boy?" Alex asked.

"I dunno but we're gonna find out." Horatio said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_After about 5 reviews of killing Danny was a No no I altered the story. Hope it satisfies you guys :) Reviews are welcomed._

MIAMI CRIME LAB- MORGUE

Horatio came into the Morgue and Alex just shook her head. "Do we have a definitive Id yet Alex?" Horatio asked.

"I'm still trying to get the dental records. God Horatio if this truly is Danny. What will this do to Jasmine?" Alex asked. Jasmine Marie Wholesome formerly Speedle was the 22 year old daughter of one Tim Speedle. And everyone at the Crime lab including Frank Tripp enjoyed her company.

"Let's find out if it's him first. When you have an ID let me know." Horatio said leaving the morgue

TRACE LAB

Tim was sitting at his desk working on the fibers they found on the body. He couldn't fathom having to tell his daughter that her newly wed Husband was dead. Jasmine and Daniel Wholesome had wed 9 months prior. And were very happy. Jasmine who was an avid skater had told Danny to go get his Law Degree. So now Danny worked full time for the Lab and Miami PD trying cases. Tim was startled out of his thoughts when his Husband of just over a year came in. "You ok?" Horatio asked.

"I don't know." Tim said looking through the microscope..

"Alex is running the dental records now." Horatio said.

"Inspectors Speedle, Delko. Wolf, Duquaine, Lt Caine and Dr. Woods please come to the break room." Came over the intercom. Tim looked up at the speaker and grimaced as Eric and Ryan came in.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"I dunno. Let's go find out Fellas." Horatio said leading the men out of Trace.

BREAK ROOM

The group walked into the break room to stop dead in their tracks. Standing on the other side of the table was Danny Jasmine and Janet [Danny's mom all setting the dinner up. "W What is this?" Eric asked.

"If you can't come to dinner. I figured Dinner should come to you guys." Jasmine said smirking.

"That's nice of you guys." Calleigh said hugging the couple.

Tim walked over and grabbed Danny into a bear hug. "Whoa Pop what's going on?" Danny asked hugging Tim back. Since the wedding Danny had started calling Tim Dad or Pop.

"Nothing just glad you're here. Makes this long ass shift less long." Tim said smirking as he kissed Jasmine's cheek and gave her a big hug as well.

"We're glad to be here." Jasmine said sitting down between Danny and Tim.

Alex tapped Horatio on the arm. "If that's Danny. Then who's on my table?" She whispered.

"I dunno. But we're gonna find out." Horatio said watching Danny eat his supper.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_First off: thanks to all the reviewers. They're wonderful. I hope this story can become a series. If not i enjoy writing what i cane. Ok onwards to the newest chapter._

NEXT DAY

MIAMI CRIME LAB

Tim was in his lab working on the trace elements from the body in the morgue. Eric came in and stood in front of him. "That was some announcement huh?" Eric asked.

Tim smirked and nodded. "Yeah. I can't believe it." Tim said.

_FLASH BACK_

_PREVIOUS NIGHT_

_Tim and Horatio as well as all the others was sitting around. Danny hit his knife against his glass. "Sorry butI have something to say." Danny said. _

"_Well say it." Eric said. _

_Jasmine spoke up. "Well I guess I better say it. I have an early Christmas gift for all of you. But it won't be here til mid summer." Jasmine said. _

_Everyone looked around not getting it. Janet started tearing up. "Oh my. No we didn't mean this soon." Janet said hugging Jasmine. _

"_I don't get it." Eric said. _

"_Eric you doofus. Jasmine is expecting." Frank Tripp said from beside Calleigh. _

"_Oh my god. You're pregnant?" Calleigh asked finally getting it. Everyone got up and hugged the couple. _

_When it came to Tim and Horatio Jasmine stood in front of them and smirked. "Do I warrant a hug or am I in the dog house?" Jasmine asked. _

_Tim grabbed her up and hugged her hard to him. "I love you so much." He said kissing her head. _

"_I love you too Daddy. And so does your grand baby." Jasmine said. _

_Danny came over and stood behind Jasmine. "Congratulations dad. You better be in all the birthing classes with her. Cause I don't wanna have to go with her." Tim said slapping Danny on the back. _

"_Oh I will." Danny said. _

_Horatio leaned over and kissed Jasmine's cheek. "Now I can actually spoil something." Horatio said. _

_Jasmine smirked. "Yeah. Trust me I'll send it over any time you like." Jasmine said hugging Horatio. Tim just smiled._

CURRENT NIGHT

Yelina and Ray came in with Horatio smiling. "Horatio told us the great news. Congratulations grandpa." Yelina said hugging him.

"Thanks." Tim said.

"What do we have on the case?" Horatio said.

"The fibers found on the jacket are polyester." Tim said.

"So basically it's from another jacket. Did Valera get the DNA back on the scrapings from under the finger nails?" Horatio asked.

"No not yet. She probably won't for a while. " Eric said.

Calleigh came in. "The bullet Alex pulled out of the shoulder wound was a Colt 45. Registered to a Michael Wholesome." Calleigh said.

"Oh dear God." Tim said.

"What?" Eric asked.

"That's Danny's father." Tim said.

"So who do we have on the table." Ryan asked.

"Good question. Eric go see if Valera has gotten the DNA done." Horatio said.

"On it." Eric said leaving.

"Ryan go see if Alex can re hydrate the fingers enough to getsome finger prints. Run em through the data base." Horatio said.

"On it boss man." Ryan said heading to the morgue. "Tim let's me and you go see Janet. She mite have some information on Danny's father." Horatio said. Tim nodded and followed Horatio out of the lab.

JANET WHOLESOME'S HOUSE

Tim and Horatio parked the hummer on the side of the road and walked up to the house. "Aint' that Danny's car?" Horatio asked.

"I believe so." Tim said ringing the bell.

"Tim! Horatio! What a surprise. Come on in. You're just in time for some coffee." Janet said leading them into the kitchen.

"Sorry to just drop in." Horatio said stepping into the kitchen where Danny and Jasmine were sitting at the table laughing about something as Danny fed Jasmine something off his plate.

"Are we interrupting?" Janet asked laughing.

"No I was just telling your son that being pregnant don't make me an invalid." Jasmine said taking a sip of her tea. Tim and Horatio sat down facing Jasmine and Danny.

Jasmine immediately realized something was wrong. "What'sup?" She asked.

"We need to talk to Janet." Tim said.

Janet came in and sat the coffee's down. "Alright what do you guys need to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Janet have you talked to Michael lately?" Tim asked.

"No. Not since gosh almost 20 years ago. Why?" Janet asked.

"Yesterday a body was found burned." Horatio said.

Danny's face went pale. "Danny?" Jasmine asked.

"He called me the other day. He said he wanted to meet me." Danny said.

'When did he call?" Tim asked.

"Monday. Check my office phone that's where he called me at. I'm sorry Jas. I shoulda told you." Danny said bowing his head.

Jasmine placed her hand on his and just smiled. "It's ok." She said.

'Danny did you give your Id to anyone? Horatio asked.

Danny thought for a while. "Mike Thompson. I needed him to get a document out of Storage. So when I left yesterday I gave it to him and he was gonna get it for me. Why?" Danny asked.

"The body we found had your Id on em. We thought it was you til we saw you in the break room." Tim said.

"Does Mike have any family?" Horatio asked

"Just his wife. She works at the Dairy Queen off Somerset I believe." Danny said.

"Alright well we're gonna go. If you hear from him again give us a call?" Tim asked.

"Absolutely. Thanks. Listen please find who did this to Mike. He is was a good guy." Danny said.

"Will do." Horatio said kissing Jasmine's cheek. Tim did the same and patted Danny on the back bidding them good bye.

Once outside Horatio looked at Tim. "I want a guard on all 3 of them. If Michael did this he is bound to find out he didn't shoot Danny and come after him." Horatio said.

"Yeah. And I really don't wanna hafta plan for my daughters funeral." Tim said glancing back at the house.

'Me neither." Horatio said going to the truck.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**MIAMI CRIME LAB**

**NEXT DAY**

Tim was doing a trace on Danny's office phone. Trying to find Michael's number. Calleigh came in and smiled. "How did your interview with Janet go?" Calleigh asked.

"We got some information on the body. The guy is Mike Thompson. He's a messenger for the firm Danny works for. Danny needed a couple of papers from the archives. Asked Mike to go down and get it gave him his ID." Tim said going back to the computer.

"So the guy was after Danny? Think Michael wants Danny to sacrifice something?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know. Danny said he called him Monday so I'm looking at his phone records. Took an act of congress to get em tho." Tim said.

Calleigh smiled as Horatio and Eric came in. "Find anything on the Phone records?" Horatio said.

"Bunch of Businesses. One guy who thinks they were the dairy queen." Tim said shrugging.

"Wait a second. Here's a number that calls repeatedly on Tuesday and finally apparently Danny talked with em. Let me run the number." Tim said typing on the key board.

"Number is registered to a Patrick Winsor. 1740 Olson drive. Miami." Tim said.

"You and Eric go and check it out. Calleigh and me will go and have another talk with Danny. Maybe he'll think of something more. Also Janet." Horatio said.

"Got it." Eric said leaving the room. Calleigh following him.

Horatio glanced around and found no one watching and grabbed Tim's arm. "You ok?" He asked.

"As ok as I'll ever be. I swear H if this guy hurts Danny or Jasmine there won't be a hole deep enough." Tim said.

"We'll make sure of that. Go talk with this guy. I'm gonna go see our Son in law." Horatio said.

"K." Tim said.

**OLSON DRIVE RESIDENCE**

Eric pulled the hummer up to the driveway. "Nice house." He said admiring the handy work.

"Doesn't make a home." Tim said getting out.

"Talking from experience?" Eric asked smirking.

Tim just grunted and made his way up to the front door. He rang the bell and knocked on the door til an elderly woman came to the door. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am we're from Miami Dade Crime lab. We're looking for Patrick Winsor. Dos he live here?" Eric asked.

"Yes but he's at work right now." The woman said.

"Can we see his room please Ma'am?" Tim asked.

"Sure. Right this way." She said leading them into her house and into Patrick's room.

"Can I ask what this is about?" The woman asked.

"There was a murder. And we think Mr. Winsor was involved somehow." Eric said looking up from a bookcase.

"Oh no not Patrick." The woman said.

"What exactly is your relation to Mr. Winsor?" Tim asked.

"I'm his Great Aunt Ester. Through his Dad's side." The woman said.

"Do you know where Patrick works?" Eric asked looking at the photo's on the wall.

"He's a receptionist at a law firm. The name fails me tho." The woman said.

"Could it be. Michaelson, Tire and Davis?" Tim asked.

"Yes I believe so." The woman said smiling.

Eric pulled the last paycheck stub out of the box. "He's been employed there for bout as long as Danny's been a lawyer there. Coincidence?" Eric asked.

"I'm calling H." Tim said pulling his phone out.

**MICHAELSON TIRE AND DAVIS LAW FIRM**

Horatio Calleigh and Yelina walked in and greeted none other than Patrick at the reception desk.

"Welcome to MTD Lawfirm who are you here to see?" Patrick asked.

"Daniel Wholesome." Yelina said.

"Hold on one second." Patrick said pressing buttons and talking with Daniel's secretary. When he hung up he looked at the 3.

"Go on up. Melanie said he's wrapping up a phone conference." Patrick said.

"Thank you." Yelina said.

While they were walking Calleigh spoke her thoughts. "He sure does seem kinda perky." She said.

"He does. Tim said he's been working here bout as long as Danny has." Horatio said as the reached the outer office of Danny's cubicle.

Melanie a tall blond sat at the outer desk. "Hi. Can I help you 3?" She asked as Danny came out of the office to get a file.

"Hey guys. Melanie hold my calls unless it's Jasmine or my mom. Thanks. Come on in." Danny said walking back into the office. Horatio Calleigh and Yelina followed him.

"What can I do for you guys?" Danny asked sitting down.

"We got some more evidence on the case this morning." Horatio said.

"Any word on where my ... Michael is?" Danny asked.

"No. We do know who called and hung up." Calleigh said.

"How well do you know Patrick Winsor?" Yelina asked.

"Just as a receptionist. I say Hi to him on the way in. Why?" Danny asked.

"He was the one that called and hung up. Or we believe he is." Horatio said.

"Well I thought it was Michael." Danny said.

"Well that would explain why it came from reception desk line." Danny said.

"Excuse me?" Yelina asked.

"Whenever one of the other offices calls inner offices. It goes through a certain line than the outside calls. The times those calls happened it came from the inside line." Danny said.

"We'll look into that. Listen I put a guard on you, Jasmine and Janet. If Michael does come back we don't want you unprotected." Horatio said.

Danny nodded as his phone light lit up. "Excuse me. " He said looking at his caller ID and smirking while pushing the speaker phone button. "Daniel Wholesome." Danny said.

"Ohhhhh so professional." Jasmine said.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Fixing to go back on the ice. I just wanted to check on you. I see we got guards." Jasmine said.

"Indeed we do. I have visitors. Horatio Calleigh and Yelina are standing here." Danny said.

"Oh tell em I said Hi." Jasmine said.

"You just did. Hi sweetie." Calleigh said smiling..

"Hi. Sorry didn't know he had me on Speaker." Jasmine said. They could hear Simon telling her she was to come onto the ice.

"Ok sorry I gotta run. Danny I'll be home around 7. I still gotta go to the store and get the stuff for this weekend." Jasmine said.

"Alright. I'll see ya later. Tell Simon not to run you ragged." Danny said.

"Yeah right. Love you. Bye guys." Jasmine said. With goodbyes said Danny ended the call.

"I think we're gonna dig a little deeper into Patrick's background. We'll let you know what we find. You just take care of our girl." Horatio said.

Danny nodded. "Always." He said standing as they left.

Once outside Calleigh smirked. "Think he'll tell her about Patrick?" She asked.

"No. He'll wait. I wanna know everything about Patrick,." Horatio said.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

authors notes: Well here we go more of the Miami team. Please review.

**MIAMI SKATING RINK**

Jasmine was sitting at the kitchenette table when she seen Eric, Horatio, Ray and Tim all walk in. "Hi guys. What can I do for you." Simon asked.

"Came to see Jasmine." Ray said.

"I'll be helping Polly train Mandy." Simon said winking at Jasmine.

"Remember Simon. The baby won't be a baby for long. I'll be back on the ice. Better than ever." Jasmine said.

"I believe it. You got more fire in ya than all of us here." Simon said walking out on that word.

"He's right there." Eric said.

Jasmine rolled his eyes. "So what do I owe this pleasure?" Jasmine asked.

"Has Danny mention a Patrick Winsor?" Ray asked.

Jasmine thought for a minute. "No. Ain't he the receptionist?" Jasmine asked.

"Yea he is." Horatio said.

"Do you remember much about Michael Wholesome?" Eric asked.

"Just from seeing him with Danny when we first met . He was pretty creepy actually." Jasmine said.

"Creepy how?" Tim asked.

"Just his appearance in general." Jasmine said.

"So any chance of me getting to see you on the ice?" Ray asked smirking.

"Funny you should ask that Raymond. Cause I was just gonna say that I need Jasmine on the ice." Simon said.

"Who with?" Jasmine asked turning around.

"Me." Danny said smirking. Jasmine smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had back to back meetings." She said hugging him.

"I did. But I figured in light of stuff I needed a little skating time with my best girl." Danny said.

"I better be the only girl. Other than your mother and this one if it's a girl." Jasmine said.

"Ohhh there's the girl I know and love." Danny said kissing her passionately. Tim Horatio Eric and Ray all smiled at the couple.

"So what about that skating?" Simon asked smirking.

"Yeah what about it. You up for it Mrs. Wholesome?" Danny asked.

"Oh what the heck. Let's go. Did you guys need anything else from me?" Jasmine asked the 4 men.

"No go have fun. Just be careful you're carrying my niece. Don't want anything happening to it." Eric said winking at her.

"No offense Eric but I believe it'll be a boy." Ray said.

"Maybe one of both?" Simon suggested.

"No it's a girl. I bet a steak dinner on it." Eric said.

"You're on." Ray said smirking.

"Too bad you 2 will have to wait 7 months to find out." Tim said shaking his head.

The whole time Eric and Ray had been arguing Danny and Jasmine had escaped onto the ice. They all 4 took attention when music started. They watched Danny and Jasmine do a routine they both knew well. Simon smirked and shouted. "Polly get everyone in here dynamic Duo is out on the ice." He said. Horatio smirked at Tim as all the trainees came into the room and watched Danny and Jasmine skate their hearts out.. Both were going at it like they were in front of a national judges. When they ended the routine Danny kissed Jasmine passionately. Neither heard all the whistling or cheering.

**JANET'S HOUSE**

Ryan and Calleigh were sitting at Janet's kitchen table. "So what do you guys wanna know?" Janet asked.

"Janet I know that you think everyone is invading your life." Calleigh said.

"Oh please if it gets Michael off the streets. And it'll help Danny and Jasmine then please ask away." Janet said

"When you and Michael were married did you suspect him cheating on you?" Ryan asked.

"Not until Danny was about 3. He would be going out late to meet a woman at a business meeting. I figured that business men don't have meeting 24/7." Janet said.

"Do you remember the woman's name?" Calleigh asked.

"Margaret Tomas? I believe. But that was 20 years ago." Janet said.

"Thank you for seeing us Janet. I know you're probably still wrapping your mind around all this." Calleigh said standing.

"This is and the fact that in 7 months we'll all have a innocent baby to spoil." Janet said.

"Ain't that the truth." Calleigh said.

**2 HOURS LATER**

**MIAMI CRIME LAB**

Tim Horatio and Eric all walk into the lay out room where Ryan is sitting looking at a computer. "What did you and Calleigh find out from Janet?" Horatio asked.

"She said that Michael went to a lot of dinners with a Margaret Tomas. So I looked her up and this what I found. Margaret Tomas. Formerly Winsor. Born Jan 9th 1971. She was a straight A student and graduated with top honors. She went into banking where she got her current job as co manager of Miami national trust.. That is where she met our very own Michael Wholesome. Says here she has a son named Patrick." Ryan said.

"Patrick huh? Fellas I believe we need to have a conversation with Ms. Tomas." Horatio said.

"On it H." Eric said walking out with Ryan on his heels.

"What are you thinking?" Tim asked.

"I think that Patrick is Daniel's half brother. And he knows it and is using it to his advantage." Horatio said.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE. HI ALL JUST WANTED TO SAY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I WILL FINISH OUT THIS STORY AND THEN GET TO MY OTHER STORIES. BEFORE I DO THE SEQUEL [LAST STORY] OF THIS TRIOLOGY.

**NEXT DAY**

**MIAMI NATIONAL BANK**

Frank. Calleigh and Tim walked into the bank and went to the reception desk. "Hi how can I help you?" The blonde woman asked.

"Is Margaret Tomas in?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes. Hold on one second." The blonde said picking up her phone and calling an extension. She spoke for a few minutes and then smiled.

"She'll be out in a second." The blonde said.

After a few minutes a slender looking woman came up to them. "Hi I'm Margaret Tomas. How can I help you?" Margaret said.

"I'm Detective Tripp this is Calligh Duquesne and Tim Speedle Miami Crime lab. Is there somewhere we can speak privately?" Frank asked.

"Sure. Come to my office." Margaret said walking into the office she came out of.

"Now what can I do for you?" She asked sitting in her chair.

"Ms Tomas do you have a son name Patrick?" Tim asked.

"I do. Is something wrong?" Ms Tomas asked concerned.

"No. Your son is fine ma'am. We just have a few questions." Calleigh said.

"Right." Margaret said.

"Is Patrick in contact with his father?" Calleigh asked.

"No. His father left when he was a baby. In fact I don't think he even knew about him. I married a nice man just before Patrick was born. He passed away and I went back to Tomas." Margaret said.

"Do you know who his father is?" Tim asked.

"Michael Wholesome. We met through our businesses. He said when we had our fling he had a wife and kid." Margaret said.

"Have you heard from Michael recently Ms. Tomas?" Calleigh asked.

"No. Can I ask a question?" Margaret asked.

"Yes you may." Tim said.

"What's going on? Is Patrick in trouble?" Margaret asked.

"A few days ago we had an arson murder at the law building down on Santa Str. We believe it's a link for one of the lawyers there who happens to be Michael's son." Tim said.

"Oh my. Is Michael involved?" Margaret asked.

"We believe he is." Calleigh said.

"Do you think Patrick has had any contact with Michael?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. Patrick moved out of my house 3 years ago. He told me he needed independence. So we found him an apartment on Olson Drive." Margaret said.

"Alright thank you ma'am for your time." Frank said.

"Is it possible to meet Michael's other son?" Margaret asked.

"Maybe when our investigation is over." Calleigh said.

"Of course. Please just find Michael and whoever is his accomplis." Margaret said.

"Good day Ma'am." Frank said.

Once outside Tim was calling Horatio. "H. We need to have a talk with Patrick Winsor.' Tim said.

"Me and Eric will meet you guys at the law firm." Horatio said.

"Alright.." Tim said hanging up. "Let's go to the law firm,.

**MICHAELSON TIRE AND DAVIS LAW FIRM**

Tim Calleigh Frank Eric and Horatio all stepped into the law firm and saw Patrick sitting talking on the phone. Horatio turned to the group. "Let's go up and see Danny. Fill him in." He said going to the elevator.

When they got to the 4th floor they went to the outer office of Danny's office where Melanie was sitting. "Hi how can I help you guys?" She asked.

"Yes Tim Speedle I'm Danny's father in law. Is he in?" Tim asked.

"He is. Go on in." Melanie said.

They all 5 walked in to see Jasmine and Danny sitting eating lunch. "Well I guess we came just in time for lunch." Eric said going to take a french fry off of Jasmine's plate. Jasmine slapped his hand. "Ouch damn you're stingy." Eric said.

"Yeah well I'm eating for two." Jasmine said.

"So what brings you all by?" Danny asked.

"We didn't know Jasmine would be here." Eric said smirking.

"I do come and have lunch with him on occasion Eric. Just like I know you have lunch with a certain significant other of yours." Jasmine said taking a bite of her burger.

"We have new evidence. And we want to run some stuff past you." Horatio said.

"Ok." Danny said.

Jasmine saw the looks and cleared her throat. "Tell you what I need to get back to the rink. Simon has been on my case about finding replacement while I am on maternity leave.." Jasmine said standing picking up her plate.

"No don't go." Danny said in a voice he didn't know he had.

"Right ok. We went to see a Margaret Tomas earlier today." Eric said.

"Did she give you anything?" Danny asked.

"Danny you need to recuse yourself from this case. " Tim said.

"Why? I haven't had contact with my father in a loong time." Danny said.

"Cause your dad may have had another child." Eric said.

Jasmine looked at the group in shock. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"We need a DNA match but pretty much yeah." Calleigh said.

"Never in my dreams did I think I had a sibling." Danny said.

"We think that him and Michael are in contact." Eric said.

"You guys haven't told my mom this have you?" Danny asked.

"No. We just asked her about Michael's dealings. If you want to tell her you can." Calleigh said.

"I uh will." Danny said.

Just then Danny's desk phone went off. "Wholesome." He said. "Alright I'll be there in a few minutes." Danny said hanging up.

"Meeting?" Frank asked.

"Yeah department heads wanna talk." Danny said picking up files and almost dropping them.

"Danny?" Jasmine asked softly touching his hand.

"Call the department heads and tell em you need time." Tim said.

"I have to be at the meeting they need a mediator." Danny said still trying to put the papers into his briefcase.

Jasmine picked up the phone and hit a number. "Melanie could you have someone take Danny's department head meeting please. We had a little family problem come up." Jasmine said she thanked her and hung up.

"Why did you do that?" Danny asked.

"Cause Danny you can barely get papers into your briefcase without almost dropping them." Jasmine said.

"I can do my job." Danny said.

"Son you need to take a moment and realize you were just dealt a big blow. It's understandable to need time to adjust." Horatio said.

"How could he have another family were we not good enough for him?" Danny said throwing the briefcase against the wall and falling back into his chair.

None of the CSI's nor Danny and Jasmine saw Melanie making a phone call. "Yes they're in his office. They know about Patrick." She said. "Will do." She said and hung up.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR,S NOTES: Hi all sorry for the delay in chapters. Family problems have arose. But i am writing so please stay with me.**

**I'd like to thank my beta Mafia Princess she makes sure all my mistakes are fixed. **

**THAT NIGHT **

**CSI LAB**

Valera was running the DNA samples from Patrick and Danny. Tim stepped into the lab just as the sample came out. "Hey Speed just in time. Your samples match as Brothers." Valera said.

Tim sighed. "Thanks." He said walking out of DNA Lab.

Horatio and Calleigh were standing in the hall talking. "Valera just confirmed what we thought. Patrick Winsor and Danny are brothers. At least half brothers." Tim said.

"Ok so we know that Michael had an affair and had another son. We know that Michael shot and killed Mike Thompson thinking he was Danny." Calleigh said.

"Right. Do we know how or if Michael is getting information about our investigation?" Horatio asked.

"Not at the moment. I guess I can see if Jasmine and Danny know of anyone who mite know him." Tim said.

"Are they telling Janet?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah. Tim go over there and see what you can find out. When I get done I'll meet you there." Horatio said.

"Ok. See ya tomorrow Cal." Tim said leaving the corridor.

"Do me a favor. Run the firms phone records. See if anymore numbers in or out pop up." Horatio said.

"Got it H." Calleigh said going back to one of the computers.

Horatio pulled his cell phone out. "Ray are you up for some body guarding?" Horatio asked.

**JANET'S HOUSE**

Tim pulled up to Janet's house around 8 o'clock. He went to the door and knocked. Jasmine opened the door. "Hey." Tim said.

"Hey." Jasmine said stepping back and letting Tim in.

"You guys tell Janet?" Tim asked closing the door.

"Yeah. They needed Mother Son time so I am working on some skating routines for Lizzie." Jasmine said.

Tim wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You're gonna be a great mom. You're so good with Lizzie and Davis." Tim said.

"I try. Any more news?" Janet asked.

"Yeah. Come on let's go check on them." Tim said going towards the kitchen.

Janet and Danny was talking softly. "Oh hi Tim." Janet said..

"Hey Janet. I see Danny has told you what our suspicions are." Tim said sitting down across from them.

"Yeah. He said you're doing a test. Are the results back yet?" Janet asked.

"Yeah they are. Looks like Danny has a half brother." Tim said.

Janet bowed her head and cried into her hands. "That bastard." Janet said.

"Mom." Danny said.

"Do you think this son of Michael is involved with the murder?" Janet asked.

Tim sighed. "We don't think so. But it might be possible." Tim said.

"What can we do to help?" Danny asked.

"Do you know of anyone who could possibly have told Michael that Danny wasn't the one murdered?" Tim asked.

Danny and Janet looked at each other. "Not that we know of." Danny said.

"Jas you think of anyone?" Tim asked looking at his daughter.

"No. Not right off the top of my head." Jasmine said.

"Ok. Well Horatio said he would drop by." Tim said.

"Well in that case why don't we have us a family dinner." Janet said clearing her throat and getting up.

"Janet let me and dad do it. You just sit and let us handle it. You were just given a whole lot of news." Jasmine said.

"Ok. As long as you're sure." Janet said.

"Positive." Jasmine said following Tim into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Tim pulled out ingredients for a simple spaghetti dinner and Jasmine was getting Salad fixings. "You ok?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Jasmine asked.

"Cause you were dealt a blow to. You may not realize it but you are apart of that family. Don't let either of them tell you other wise." Tim said.

"Your dads right." Danny said from the door way.

"I'm gonna go see if Horatio is here." Tim said leaving the kitchen.

"Your mom holding up?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah." Danny said wrapping his arms around Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled softly and turned in Danny's arms. "I'm sorry." Danny said.

"What for?" Jasmine asked.

"For forgetting that my wife is always gonna be beside me. Through thick and thin." Danny said.

"Always have and always will be." Jasmine said kissing him softly. Tim Horatio and Janet all smiled softly in the door way.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR,S NOTES: Another in the same day go figure :) Again thanks to my Beta Mafia Princess. Without her this would look horrible :)**

**NEXT DAY**

**CSI **

Calleigh had gotten the phone reports back and found one number that stood out. She ran down the hall and found Tim and Horatio in the trace lab. "Guys. I found a number that is really surprising. Danny's secretary made a call while we were telling him about Patrick." Calleigh said.

"Interesting. Do we know who she called?" Horatio asked.

"We do. It's a cell phone. I traced the phone to none other than Michael Wholesome." Calleigh said.

"So he's got someone on the inside." Tim said none to pleased.

"He does. Which means he knows everything about Danny and Jasmine." Horatio said.

"What do we do?" Calleigh asked.

Just as Horatio was gonna speak Tim's cell phone rang. 'Speedle." He said.

"Dad is Jasmine with you guys?" Danny asked.

"No why?" Tim asked.

"I called the rink and Simon said she was coming to see you. Said she was acting weird." Danny said.

"No she hasn't made it here yet. When she gets here I'll have her call you." Tim said.

"Dad I'm worried. Something ain't adding up." Danny said sighing.

"Danny let me go real quick and do some checking on something then I'll call you back." Tim said.

"Ok." Danny said hanging up.

"Can we run Jasmine's cell phone?" Tim asked.

"Why what's wrong?" Calleigh asked.

"Danny said that Simon told him Jasmine was on the phone when she left and she was acting strange. I have a feeling it had nothing to do with the baby." Tim said.

"I'll go run the number." Calleigh said heading to a computer.

Horatio looked at his lover. "Father's intuition?" He asked.

"Yeah." Tim said.

DANNY'S OFFICE

Danny was working on some legal papers when his phone rang. "Daniel Wholesome." He said.

"Hello Danny boy." The voice said.

"Who is this?" Danny asked.

"It's dad." The voice said.

Danny stiffened. "Michael?" He asked.

"You got it. But I much prefer dad." Michael said.

"Sorry I don't know you well enough to call you Dad." Danny said.

"I hear you're gonna be a dad." Michael said.

Danny closed his eyes. "Where did you hear that from?" Danny asked.

"Your wife. See she's been real forthcoming with information. Course that might be cause I have a gun to her head." Michael said.

Danny gulped. "Can I talk to her please.?" Danny asked.

"No. I'll call with my demands later." Michael said hanging up.

Danny slammed the phone down as Melanie came in. "Anything I can do?" She asked.

"Clear my calendar for the next few days." Danny said standing up grabbing his suit jacket.

Melanie watched him leave and picked her phone up. "Yeah he just left. He'll probably be at the precious beauty's fathers work in no time." Melanie said laughing.

CSI

Danny came running in finding Tim Horatio and Eric standing talking. "He has her." Danny said.

"Calm down. Now who has who?" Horatio said.

"Michael has Jasmine. He just called me. More or less confessed." Danny said.

"We think he is getting his inside source. From your secretary." Eric said.

"Damn." Danny said shaking his head.

"Danny it's ok. We'll get her back. She's Speed's daughter meaning she'll fight him." Eric said patting his friend's back.

"No you don't understand. He knows she's pregnant. One kick guys she can miscarry." Danny said.

"Danny listen to me. Jasmine will protect herself and our granddaughter." Horatio said.

"K." Danny said.

Calleigh came up and saw all the worried faces. "Hey Danny." She said.

"Hey." Danny said.

"Got anything Cal?" Horatio asked

"Melanie made a phone call to a cell number at the same time we were all there telling Danny that Patrick is his half brother." Calleigh said.

"Anything else?" Horatio asked.

"Yes while I was on the data base just now a call came in to Danny's phone. Guys it was the same number Melanie called." Calleigh said.

"Which means Michael and Melanie is working together." Horatio said.

Just then Danny's phone rang. "Hello?" Danny asked.

"Nice to know you're still answering your phone. If you wanna see your wife alive again you will come down to the skating rink. Oh and bring your in laws they might wanna hear what a whore your wife is." Michael said.

"Alright. Just don't hurt her." Danny said hanging up.

"Michael?" Eric asked.

"Yeah he's taking her to the skating rink. Should we call Simon and warn him?" Danny asked.

"Call him on the way. Let's go." Horatio said.

MIAMI SKATING RINK

Danny Tim and Horatio all rushed in. They were all wearing ear pieces so they could talk to Frank who was in his car watching. Simon was sitting at the table working on schedules. "What can I do for you fellas?" He asked.

"Has a guy came in with Jasmine?" Danny asked.

"No. Jasmine went to have lunch with you. I take it she never made it." Simon asked.

"No. Michael Wholesome took her." Horatio said.

"Wait Danny's father?" Simon asked.

"One and only. Who knew when he came back he would bring misery." Danny said. ,

"They're coming in. Guys Jasmine looks a little worse for wear." Frank said.

"Get into place." Horatio said. Tim went into a hall closet. Horatio went with Simon into Simon's office.

Michael came in and had Jasmine in front of him keeping her as his shield. "Where's her family?" He demanded.

"They didn't wanna come. They had a case to attend to. You got me. Who you really wanted." Danny said. Jasmine was stalk still not showing any fear.

"I didn't want you when you were born why think I want you now?" Michael asked.

Jasmine locked eyes with Danny. "Cause I know your secrets. I know about Patrick. I know about Maria." Danny said catching a glimpse of Horatio coming out of Simon's office gun drawn.

"What do you know?" Michael asked off guard.

"I know that you cheated on mom when we thought you were dead. I know about you trying to kill me at my office." Danny said.

Michael moved the gun from Jasmine's head to her stomach. "Tell me Daniel what will you do to protect your baby?" Michael said.

Tim and Horatio made their way quietly behind Michael. "I don't know what Daniel would do but I bet the court wouldn't look to kindly to it." Horatio said.

"Face it Michael you're outnumbered. You shoot her you'll die right here. Wanna know how I know that? Cause if one of these 4 officers bullets don't kill you I'll finish it with my bare hands." Danny said..

"Drop your weapon now." Frank said.

Michael lowered his weapon and Jasmine released a sigh she didn't know she had in her. When Horatio had Michael in hand cuffs Jasmine went to Danny. "You ok?" Danny asked in her ear.

"Yeah." Jasmine said burying her head in Danny's shoulder.

"She ok?" Frank asked.

"Yeah I think she's just in shock." Danny said.

"Danny take her to Alex and let her take a look. We'll be there in a few minutes." Horatio said.

Danny nodded. "Come on Babe let's go see Alex and let her look at you. I'm sure she's biting at the bit." Danny said.

"Danny wait." Tim said coming up from dealing with the officers.

Jasmine turned and went into Tim's arms and hugged him. Tim kissed her head with tears in his eyes. "I'm glad you're ok." Tim said kissing her head.

"Me too." Jasmine said pulling away wiping her eyes.

"Come on Jas let's go and see Alex." Danny said.

"Yeah let's go." Jasmine said walking off with Danny.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR,S NOTES: Here we are the 3rd of 4 chapters up tonight. AGAIN Mafia Princess is my beta and i can't thank her enough. **

CSI CRIME LAB

Danny and Jasmine made their way into the lab. Eric who was coming off the elevator saw em and rushed over. "Jasmine!" Eric said coming beside her.

"Hey Eric." Jasmine said.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine. Is Alex in the morgue?" Jasmine asked.

"She is. Come on I'll go down with you guys." Eric said. As they walked they ran into Ryan and Calleigh in the break room.

"Hey guys guess who's back." Eric said his head in the door.

"JASMINE!" Calleigh said coming out of the room hugging the girl.

"Hey Calleigh." Jasmine said hugging her back.

"You ok Kid?" Ryan asked.

"Just some bruises. Dad and Horatio want me to get checked out by Alex." Jasmine said.

"We'll take you down there." Calleigh said leading the way.

Once at the Morgue Calleigh walked in. "Alex we got a body for you." Calleigh said.

"Have you heard from Horatio or Timmy. Have they gotten Jasmine?" Alex asked worried.

"Aunt Alex I am the body." Jasmine said coming in with Eric Ryan and Danny behind her..

"Oh my Jasmine." Alex said going to hug Jasmine.

"What you all thought I would die. You seem to forget who my dad is." Jasmine said smirking.

"Where is Speed and Horatio?" Ryan asked.

"Still at the scene. Taking care of Michael." Danny said.

"Dad wants me to get checked out by you Aunt Alex." Jasmine said.

"Come in to my office." Alex said leading her into the inner office. She turned and faced the rest of the crew.

"You guys stay out here. I'm sure Timmy and Horatio will be rushing in soon. Keep Timmy calm. He don't need his blood pressure getting out of hand." Alex said closing the door on them.

"Alex is Dad having problems with his health?" Jasmine asked.

"Just a spike in his blood pressure. He didn't wanna worry you." Alex said.

Jasmine nodded. "Ok. Where do you want me?" Jasmine asked.

30 MINUTES LATER

Tim and Horatio came into the Morgue and seen the 4 long faces on the outside of Alex's office. "Alex still in with her?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah. Could there be something wrong?" Danny asked.

"Alex is probably just making sure everything is good with the baby." Horatio said. Alex opened the door and allowed Jasmine to proceed her.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine. Right Alex?" Jasmine said smiling.

"Other than some bumps and bruises she's fine. Danny do us all a favor. Take this girl home and take care of her." Alex said.

"Yes Ma'am." Danny said. Everyone laughed.

"Alright let's all go home. Been a long few days. Danny I have a feeling your mom is biting at the bit." Horatio said.

"Yes sorry Babe I guess we'll have to stop by there first before home." Danny said.

"That's fine. We would have to do the same if it was the other way around." Jasmine said.

"Alright let's go then. Bye guys." Danny said pulling Jasmine out of the morgue.

Horatio turned back to Alex. "Is she really ok Alex?" He asked.

"Physically yes. But guys Jasmine ain't the only one who's gonna suffer consequences. Danny may be acting strong but guys he'll break. They're gonna have to get through this together.." Alex said.

"Ok. Everyone let's all go home and rest a little. Tomorrow we'll all go and check on Jasmine and Danny and make sure they 're ok." Horatio said.

JANET'S HOUSE

Danny and Jasmine walked up to the front door. "Ready to be smothered?" Danny asked. Jasmine smiled.

"Yeah. She's the only mom I've known." Jasmine said as they got to the door. The door was swung open and a tearful Janet came out and hugged Jasmine to her hard.

"Oh my . Are you ok?" Janet asked.

"I'm fine. Nothing a good meal and few hours sleep won't cure. Oh and a shower." Jasmine said smiling.

"Well the shower is all yours. I even have some of your clothes.. Although they may be a little tight." Janet said rubbing Jasmine's stomach.

"I'm gonna go shower." Jasmine said.

"Ok babe. I'm gonna make us some dinner." Danny said. Jasmine nodded and went to the bathroom.

Janet watched her and turned to Danny. "Ok son tell me what's running through your mind?" Janet said going into the kitchen.

"While they were investigating Jasmine's abduction they learned that my Secretary Melanie was in on it with Michael." Danny said.

"Oh my God. Danny please tell me everyone was caught." Janet said getting some hamburger meat out.

"They were. Michael will be prosecuted by one of my colleagues and Melanie was offered a deal for giving up Michael." Danny said.

"Ok. Then what is on your mind?" Janet asked.

"I wanna meet Patrick and his mom. I wanna get to know my half brother." Danny said.

Jasmine was standing in the doorway when Janet turned around and spotted her. "Are asking me or telling me?" Janet asked.

"I guess both. I mean you are my mom I wanna know what you think." Danny said.

Janet looked at Jasmine who nodded her head. "I think that whatever you decide is fine. You've always followed your heart. That has brought you the girl of your dreams. And brought me a daughter that I love as much as I love you. So if your heart tells you to meet Patrick maybe form a bond with him. Then I say follow it." Janet said.

Danny leaned over and hugged her. "Thanks mom." He said.

"Now how do I tell my wife?" Danny asked leaning back.

"You just did." Jasmine said coming into the room.

"You heard?" Danny asked.

"The last part yes. But I didn't need to hear you speak to know what you were thinking. You gotta remember I've known a lot longer than most. Except mom." Jasmine said winking at her mother in law.

"You're too much and I love you so much." Danny said standing up and kissing her.

"Well you 2 let me get to dinner and we can eat.." Janet said standing up. Danny smirked and wrapped his arm around Jasmine more securely

TIM/HORATIO'S HOUSE

Tim was putting some Lasagna onto the table when Horatio came out of their room his hair wet. "Something smells good." Horatio said.

"Lasagna. I got some garlic bread in the oven." Tim said

"Sounds good." Horatio said.

Tim went into the kitchen and got the garlic bread and sat down at the table. "You ok?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah just worried about Jas is all." Tim said rubbing his face.

"Yeah I am too. Think we should call and check on them?" Horatio asked.

"No. They're probably spending time with Janet." Tim said.

Horatio smiled and got up. "Come on Dad. Let's go get some rest ourselves. Then in the morning we'll go and see em." Horatio said taking Tim's hand and guiding him to bed.

"Yeah you're right." Tim said.

Horatio kissed him. "Haven't you learned I'm always right." Horatio asked smirking.

TBC


	10. THE END!

**AUTHOR,S NOTES: HERE WE GO THE END!!!!!!!! But don't fret i already got a sequel in mind. which will blow your socks off. Hopefully not literally. :) It's been fun writing this. See yall around**

**A FEW DAYS LATER [FEW DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS]**

**JASMINE/DANNY'S HOUSE**

Jasmine was standing in the kitchen chopping up greens when Danny came in. "Babe? Do you have a second to come and meet Patrick?" Danny asked nervously.

"Sure. Let's go." Jasmine said wiping her hands and following Danny into the living room where Patrick and his mother was sitting.

"Patrick Margaret this is Jasmine. Patrick you probably remember her from our work." Danny said.

"Nice to meet you both. " Jasmine said shaking hands.

"You have a lovely home." Margaret said

"Oh thanks. We're still trying to get settled." Jasmine said.

"Danny said you guys were skating champions." Margaret said.

"Yeah. I still help at the rink. . Probably not after I'm 6 months along. But I teach a little girl how to skate on a regular basis." Jasmine said.

"That's nice. Danny did you give up skating all together?" Margaret asked.

"No. I skate from time to time. It was about 3 weeks ago we skated together." Danny said.

"Do you know what you are having?" Margaret asked pointing to Jasmine's stomach.

"We go tomorrow and see if we can see anything." Jasmine said. Both women looked at the guys.

"Jasmine would you mind some help in the kitchen?" Margaret asked.

"Sure. Right this way." Jasmine said standing and leaning down kissing Danny's head.

IN THE KITCHEN

Jasmine handed Margaret an apron. "Here don't want you to get your shirt messed up." Jasmine said.

"Oh thank you." Margaret said.

"Sure. Would you like to finish chopping the herbs I was chopping?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure." Margaret said taking the knife and starting to chop.

"I was glad to come tonight. Patrick and Danny need to bond." Margaret said.

"Yes they do. I was glad to have you guys come." Jasmine said as the house phone rang.

She was drying her hands when Danny came in with the cordless phone. "Hey Babe? It's Tim." Danny said handing the phone to Jasmine.

"Hey daddy." Jasmine said.

"Hey Sweetie. Listen Horatio and I just wandered when you wanna do Christmas over here?" Tim asked.

"Um are we doing one big Christmas with everyone?" Jasmine asked.

"We can. Or we could do 2. One with everyone. And then one with just the 4 of us well 5 of us little bit will be in the mix." Tim said..

"Ok. It's up to you guys. We're game either or. Listen we got company over and I don't wanna be rude." Jasmine said.

"Ok. Horatio says Hi and he loves you. And you know I love you." Tim said.

"I know. And I love you both." Jasmine said hanging up laughing.

"Your dad seems like a nice guy." Margaret said.

"He is. He raised me all on his own." Jasmine said.

"And his life partner?" Margaret asked.

"Horatio? He's a wonderful man." Jasmine said dumping the spaghetti into the serving bowl.

1 HOUR LATER

Jasmine was watching Danny say good bye to Margaret and Patrick. "It was nice of you to have us over. Danny." Margaret said.

"Thank you for coming. Patrick I'll see you at work. We can maybe catch lunch in a few days." Danny said.

"Sounds good. Thank you Danny." Patrick said.

"Sure thing. You guys be careful." Danny said as they walked off the porch.

Jasmine was in the kitchen doing the dishes when Danny came in and wrapped his arms around her. 'Have I told you how much I love you?" Danny asked kissing her head.

"Not in the last 4 hours." Jasmine said.

Danny kissed her neck. "Well I love you. Let me show you?" Danny asked. Jasmine smirked and followed Danny out of the kitchen.

CHRISTMAS EVE

TIM/HORATIO'S HOUSE

Tim was sitting a pasta dish on the table with the rest of the food when Horatio came in freshly showered. "Jasmine just called said that Janet is coming with them." Tim said.

"Good." Horatio said.

"Should we ask how the dinner went with Patrick and his mother?" Tim asked.

"I think if they bring it up we'll listen otherwise let it rest." Horatio said.

"Ok." Tim said as the doorbell rang.

Horatio went and answered the door to find the Woods family standing there. "Merry Christmas Horatio." Alex said hugging him.

"Tim is in the kitchen getting some more food out of the oven." Horatio said.

"What is he feeding a lot of people?" Pete Woods asked.

"Only my girl who is pregnant." Tim said coming out and hugging the kids.

"Hey Sweetie." Alex said kissing his cheek.

"I see Eric and Ryan as well as Calleigh and Frank." Tim said smiling.

"They'll be here soon." Horatio said.

"I know." Tim said.

AN HOUR LATER

Tim Horatio Frank Calleigh Eric Ryan Pete Alex and the kids were all sitting around the table. "I'm gonna call Jasmine and check to see if everything is ok." Tim said.

"No need we're here." Jasmine said stepping into the dining area. After everyone hugged the couple and Janet they all noticed the 2 people standing behind them.

"Oh sorry. Everyone this is Patrick and his mother Margaret." Danny said.

"Hi everyone." Patrick said.

"Can we eat now?" Davis Woods asked. Jasmine sat down beside Davis and hugged him.

1 HOUR LATER

Everyone is sitting around the tree. Everyone was laughing and carrying on when Frank got up. "I have a question I need to ask." Frank said.

"Shoot." Eric said.

Frank pulled out a small jewelry box. Alex and Jasmine covered their mouths smiling behind their hands. "Calleigh Duquesne would you do me the honor of being my wife. Will you marry me?" Frank asked. Danny took hold of Jasmine's hand and smiled at her.

"Yes. I will." Calleigh said as he placed the ring on her finger.

When they kissed everyone clapped and cheered. "But I have one request." Calleigh said.

"What is that?" Frank asked.

"I wanna get married in 10 months or so." Calleigh said.

"Why 10 months?" Eric asked.

"Cause I want this little one to be at the wedding." Calleigh said rubbing Jasmine's stomach. Everyone laughed.

LATER IN THE NIGHT

Tim was laying awake in the bed when Horatio came in and crawled in beside him. "What are you thinking about?" Horatio asked.

"Just how everything has come together this year." Tim said.

"Yeah. It's amazing ain't it." Horatio said laying his head down on the pillow.

"Yeah. We celebrated our first wedding anniversary. Danny found out he has a brother. And to top it off we're gonna be grandparents." Tim said rolling onto his side.

"And now we have a wedding to look forward to. Frank and Calleigh." Horatio said.

"Who woulda thought that Southern bell and the Texas Detective." Tim said laughing.

"Well as they say Dear Miracles Happen." Horatio said kissing Tim soundly.

END

**AUTHOR,S NOTES II, BIG THANK YOU TO MAFIA PRINCESS. WITHOUT HER THIS STORY WOULD BE JUST SITTING ON THE DESK TOP. AND THANK YOU READERS IT WOULDA BEEN HERE REGARDLESS BUT YOUR FEEDBACK WAS A BIG ADVANTAGE TO WRITING THIS. :) GNITE**


End file.
